The Rizzoli Family Christmas
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Kimberly, Jane and Maura's adopted daughter, never knows when to calm down for bed. Imagine what Christmas Eve would be like. Maura blames it all on Jane. Established Rizzles.


**Hey everyone! Anxiously awaiting Christmas? Well here's a Rizzles story to help you all get into the mood and pass the time by!**

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or "The Night Before Christmas". Though I do own Kimberly Rizzoli. You'll learn more about her later. This **_**is **_**an established Rizzles family story. You all have been forewarned.**

_**The Rizzoli Family Christmas**_

In the eyes of a regular two-year-old, everything was scary. In the eyes of Kimberly Rizzoli, however, everything was a big adventure. The two-year-old, despite being adopted, looked _just _like Jane. Dark brown eyes, thick, dark brown hair, and deep dimples.

Also just like Jane, little Kimberly had an adventurous attitude. Once the toddler began to talk, there was no shutting her up. She bounced around twenty-four/seven, claiming she was never tired. Her mothers had to practically chase her around every night just to get her to take a bath! Bed time was even worse.

Christmas Time, especially, had gotten worse over the years. The older Kimberly got, the harder it was to get her to fall asleep on Christmas Eve.

-0-

"Read again, Ma!" Kimberly began. She was resting against her bedpost with blankets up to her chin. Maura lay next to her daughter with her arms around her. Jane sat opposite them on the edge of the bed with a copy of "_The Night Before Christmas_" in her lap.

The brunette detective groaned a bit. "C'mon kid, that's the third time we've read it. Aren't you tired?"

The mini-Jane thought for a moment, sticking her tongue out from the corner of her mouth. "No, not tired."

Jane sent a look over to her wife. "I thought you gave her some warm milk?" she asked in a muffled tone.

Maura nodded. "I gave her a cup before the first time you read the story."

The detective stretched out on her daughter's bed, opening the book and resting it on her head.

Kimberly busted into a fit of giggles. "Ma funny."

She, Jane, and Maura had been together since the little girl was a newborn. The M.E. had thought about adoption, and talked through it with Jane many times before that. It hadn't been until a few years into their marriage that the detective found a suitable family to adopt from.

_*Flashback*_

_Christmas Time was just around the corner and Jane hadn't the slightest idea of what to get her wife. She proposed to her on a Christmas Eve, and had provided her with jewelry, clothes, and little science-y stuff that Jane knew she would love before and after that. The detective wanted to give her so _much _more, but she had no idea what that _more _would be._

_Jane groaned into her hand as she checked her e-mail. The advertisements on the bottom of the e-mail attachment always had bugged her, but that particular one had answered her problem. It was an advertisement for an adoption center. She remembered that first time Maura mentioned adopting; the detective wasn't so thrilled at first. Sure, she liked kids, but she wasn't ready for the responsibilities that would come with it._

_Though, as Jane sat cross-legged on her and Maura's bed, she thought about adopting with her wife. A grin plastered across her face, the doctor would be so happy. She knew that the blonde had taken it personally when the detective said no to the adoption. As she clicked onto the link, she made sure Maura wasn't anywhere around. When she was satisfied, the brunette began to search around the site, looking for a perfect family._

_She came up on a pretty little honey blonde who reminded the brunette of her wife. The girl was a twenty-two-year-old college graduate. Jane was in an outrage when she read that her fiancée walked out on her once he found out about the pregnancy. On her profile, she noted that she could never make it as a single mother. She didn't even want an open adoption._

_-0-_

_That opened up a new adventure for Jane and Maura. The girl came to the Rizzoli home for regular visits throughout the pregnancy. Maura was fascinated with it and often spoke to her unborn child. Jane was a little unsure about it at first, but she _did _end up warming up to the thought. As the pregnancy progressed, she too talked to Kimberly. Both the doctor and detective were there when she was born. Even Maura chose her name, Kimberly Loraine. After the two weeks that their little girl had to be in the nursery, the blonde and brunette were able to take her home._

_Infancy wasn't easy by any means necessary. Kimberly had been quite the little brat at times. She was adorable, but bratty._

_*End Flashback*_

Kimberly stared up at Maura with a little pout. "Momma, I been good girl! Tell Ma to read it again."

The blonde smiled a little, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "You have to sleep sometime, sweetie."

"I sleep after!" the mini-Jane began excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that before, kiddo," the detective began from where she lay on her daughter's bed.

Kimberly squirmed out of her Momma's arms and rushed over to pounce on her Ma. "Read again, read again!"

Jane groaned in defeat. "Alright, alright!"

"Yay! Ma read story again!" the two year old began exuberantly.

The dark-haired mother scooped her mini up into her arms and scooted back to rest against the bedpost with Maura. She gently tucked the three of them under the covers. With her arm tightly around her wife, and their daughter sprawled out across them, Jane began the story again.

The blonde smiled at her wife's husky voice, snuggling into her shoulder.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring," Jane paused to tickle Kimberly's belly. "Not even a little Kimmy mouse."

The mini-Jane gasped. "No Kimmy mouse? Ma! That sad."

"Not to fret, little one," Maura began, squeezing her arm.

"Wanna know why?" the detective finished for her wife.

"Why?" Kimberly asked, wide eyed.

"Because…" Jane went back to the book in her hands. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Jane darted her eyes from the book to her two favorite girls. "Maur, you wanna continue?"

"Of course Jane," the blonde spoke, placing a kiss on her wife's lips as she took the book.

Kimberly rested her head on her Momma's stomach, listening very intently.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads," Maura took a breath. "Scientifically, there is nothing dancing in our heads, you know."

"Maur, babe," the detective began warily, cocking an eyebrow up at her wife.

The medical examiner smiled. "Sorry," she turned her head to read the next verse. "And momma in her 'kerchief and I in my cap had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."

Kimberly felt calm in between her two mothers. Uncle Korsak and Uncle Frost tried telling stories, but they weren't as good as her Momma. "Momma read pretty," she began through a wide yawn.

Maura dropped a kiss on her daughter's dark brunette hair before she looked up at her wife. "Would you like to read again? It's your favorite verse, after all."

Jane rolled her eyes and snorted. "I still stay that guy was an idiot for going to the window."

The blonde doctor sent a pressing look over to the detective. "Honey, it's just a story," she squeezed her hand before handing the book over.

The brunette sighed aloud, darting her eyes across the verses to find her place. "Okay Kimmy, here we are… When out on a lawn, there arose such a clatter. I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter!"

Maura picked her head up to place a kiss on her wife's cheek. "There, that wasn't so bad."

Jane grinned a bit, strumming the blonde's shoulder affectionately. "Here's the fun part: Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw out the sash!"

"Jane," her wife began quietly.

Once the detective moved the book away, she noticed the M.E. looking down at their daughter. A smile flashed across Jane's face as she realized that their girl was asleep.

"Well would ya look at that," Jane whispered.

"Come on then, we wouldn't want to disrupt her slumber," Maura said with a very motherly smile.

"Yeah," the detective began, gently taking her daughter into her arms. As she and her wife got up from Kimberly's bed, Jane tucked the toddler in her blankets.

The medical examiner knelt down to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, giving Kimberly her favorite dog plushy. "Goodnight, little angel."

Jane did the same, smiling down at the child. "Night, kid. Please, sleep through the night…"

The detective grabbed her wife's hand, gently tugging on it to grab her attention. They left the room, quietly shutting the door.

Maura walked into their kitchen, fetching the hot water kettle to make tea. She shuffled over to the sink, filling up her tortoise shaped kettle.

Once Jane found her wife, she plopped down on a kitchen chair. "Hey, Maur. Whatcha doin' babe?"

"Making some tea," the blonde paused a smile forming at her lips. "Would you like a cup?"

"Yeah, sure," the detective spoke before resting her head against the tabletop.

Maura chuckled when she looked back at her wife. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Just exhausted," Jane began with a groan. "My Ma said having a two-year-old was scary, I never knew she'd be so right."

The blonde turned on the burner to warm up the water in her kettle before walking over to the detective. She placed a hand on Jane's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "Sure, she is a handful, but she's our handful."

The brunette lifted her head and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. "Yeah. Well, she's a pretty good kid, anyway."

The doctor smiled. "Well let's just hope she stays sleep, and she'll be the best kid ever."

Jane pulled Maura into her lap, the beginnings of a grin on her lips. The closer she got to her wife, the fuller her grin grew. The two were instantly distracted by a kiss they pulled each other into.

Maura heated the kiss, pressing her body dangerously close to her wife's.

"So, I've been a good girl this Christmas?" the brunette detective grinned against the blonde's lips.

"Well yes, Jane. You haven't done anything out of the ordinary. I'll say your behavior has been substantial," the blonde began in her literal tone.

"You know, your literalness used to be damn annoying, but," Jane paused to swipe some hair out of Maura's face. "Now it's just really sexy."

The medical examiner's face hardened as she stared back at her wife. "I'm not sure if this is a bad quality or a good one."

The detective kissed the blonde again. "Babe, being sexy is a good thing."

"Oh," the corners of Maura's lips twisted into a smile. "Well, in that case, thank you."

Jane smiled down at the blonde as she snuggled into her chest. Very gently, she started a repetitive motion of kisses with Maura.

While still in their zone, Kimberly had managed to make her way into the kitchen. As she looked up at her mothers, she made a disgusted face. "Kissy face! Gross!"

Both Maura and Jane froze at the sound of their daughter's voice. The M.E. rested her forehead against her wife's before they both looked down at the mini-Rizzoli.

"Hey, kiddo!" the detective forced out a chuckle. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I woke up and you and Momma not there!" Kimberly cried.

"Thought you were gonna stay asleep, little one," Jane watched as their daughter crawled into Maura's lap.

"You didn't finish story, Ma! Promised!" the two-year-old added, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You remember how it ended, don't you? Santa came to give those good boys and girls presents?" the detective asked.

"And Santa will only come if the child is asleep in bed," Maura added, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Nuh-uh! I been good girl!" Kimberly pouted in disbelief.

"Good girls should have been in bed hours ago," Maura said very quietly.

"Momma! I don't want Santa to leave!" the toddler cried.

Jane made a sharp gasp as if she heard something. "Oh no, Kimmy, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kimberly pouted, sitting up to look around.

Another gasp came from her Ma. "I think Santa's here."

"No! I good girl!" the two-year-old clung to the blonde tightly.

"You better run as fast as you can, Kimberly, Santa will skip you by!" Jane felt terrible for making a scene, but it was the _only _way to get her daughter to sleep.

"I gotta go! Night Momma and Ma!" Kimberly jumped down and rushed out of the kitchen. "I good girl!"

Maura turned to her wife. "You're terrible, dear."

"Hey, it got her to sleep, didn't it?" the detective questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I suppose you have a point," the doctor nodded, resting her forehead against her wife's chest.

Jane smiled down at Maura. "You tired, babe?"

"Oh yes," the M.E. murmured.

The detective dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Well, you can sleep all you want to tomorrow."

"Jane?" Maura lifted her head up. "Are you forgetting that Angela invited us over for dinner tomorrow?"

The brunette wanted to smack herself. Yes, Christmas Day with the Rizzolis. Her mother may have said dinner, but she was _expecting _Jane, Maura and Kimberly to be there by early to mid morning.

"Crap, is it too late to call in sick?" the detective groaned.

"Jane!" the blonde reprimanded her wife. "This is your family we're talking about here."

"Geez Maura, I'm jus' kiddin'," Jane spoke clearly, but then added under her breath, "Mostly…"

**Happy Holidays everyone! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
